Hetalia: Two Worlds
by HetaGirl1521
Summary: I got this idea when I was role playing in tinierme. anyways I don't think I should tell the details but I'll give you alittle hint:  It's about some Hetalia character from another dimension meeting up w/ the original Hetalia characters ;   Enjoy  :
1. Prologue

Voice 1: So you see, if I use this gun to shoot it to that apple, it will be sent to another dimension. Pretty cool, huh?

Voice 2: Whoa! You're awesome at inventing things!

Voice 3: Indeed but is that gun been properly tested?

Voice: pfft… Of course, this thing has been properly tested… years ago.

Voice 3: Years ago? Wouldn't some parts have it would have been short-circuited or rusted or so…

Voice 1: Don't worry. I keep this thing somewhere special so that nothing bad will happen to it.

Voice 3: Well that's good. We don't want anyone going to another dimension. Who knows where they will go or better yet what will happen to them.

Voice 1: Relax… Nothing bad yet has happened.

Voice 2: Um… Why is this gun turning into different colors really fast?

Voice 1: WHAT!

*Suddenly the gun turns color very fast*

Voice 1: EVERYONE, DUNK!

Voice 1 and 3 took cover but Voice 2 did not took cover because he was the only one who was close to the gun and since the guns volume turned very high he did not hear what Voice 1 said then the gun suddenly zap where Voice 2 was standing and it open a portal leading to another dimension wherein Voice 2 was sucked into it until it closed up by itself and the gun remained silenced

Voice 1: No… It can't be…

Voice 3: N-no… NO!

Voice 1: … This is bad

Voice 3: LUDWIG!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you guys will proceed expect some grammatical errors… well anyways nobody is perfect but still enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Italy, run faster!"<p>

"Ve~ but Germany, I'm tired"

"Run faster!"

"But…"

"RUN FASTER!"

"VE!"

Italy ran very fast that Germany can't even catch up with him.

"WAIT! NOT THAT FAST!"

"VE! I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING!"

"WAIT, ITALY!"

"VE! DON'T GET ANGRY ANYMORE~~~~" Italy said as he was going farther and farther away from Germany that Germany can almost just Italy's echoes.

"ITALY!"

As Italy ran very fast he didn't stop running until he realized that he was in another town and he also lost sight of Germany

"Ve? Where am I?" searching his surroundings to see where he was "Ve? Where's Germany! Oh no, I lost sight of him."

Italy searched half of the town to find Germany but he was nowhere to be found until someone came out of nowhere

"Oh… This is bad, this is bad… his going to get angry at me if I don't come back."

"Ve? Germany, Is that you?"

The mysterious man turns his back towards the familiar voice "Wha-what? Feli, Is that you?"

"GERMANY!" The Italian shouted from happiness that he saw the German at last "Ve~ Germany, I thought I lost you. I was scared"

"_What? __That__'__s __not __like __Feli __at __all. __He __would __be__ brave __and__ strong __about __this __kind __of __situation_" The confused German asking to himself.

"Ve~ Germany are you okay?"

"What? Oh um… Of course, Feli. I'm always okay" Smiling cheerfully at the Italian

"Ve?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing… your kinda happy Germany"

"huh? I'm always like this."

"Really? Okay then." Smiles back at the German "Um… Germany…"

"Ja?"

"Why is your hair down?"

"My hair? It's always been like this."

"But your hair is always slick."

"Slick? Don't you mean bruder's hair?"

"Ve?"

"I'll show ya" Ludwig gets his wallet from his pocket, opens it and show's to Italy a picture of a younger German who is cheerful and an older German who is quite serious-looking but somewhat smiling. "See."

"Oh… okay."

"Told ya" Inserts back his wallet into his pocket

"_Ve~ __I__ didn__'__t __know __Prussia __used __to __have __a __slick __hair. __I __wonder __why__ he __stop __having __one?_" Curiously, he asked himself since Italy had never seen Prussia in slick hair.

"Feli?"

"Ve?"

"Shall we go?"

"Go? Oh um…"

"Well?"

The Italian wanted to ask Ludwig but then he'd rather not ask but ask him some other time "Um… Ve~ let's go then."

"Alright then, let's buy gelato Feli."

"Ve~ sounds good."

The two went off to buy gelato.

* * *

><p>o=O=Two Worlds=O=o<p>

* * *

><p>Germany, on the other hand…<p>

"Scheiße, where the hell did Italy go? "

"Oi, Germany. What are you doing here in my territory? "Said a Swiss man with a threatening voice towards Germany

"Switzerland!" said Germany as he was shock, well not too shock but surprised if that's the term for this German anyway. "Well... um... It's a long story..."

The Swiss ready's his shotgun and threatens the German to leave "Get out!"

"Wait, Switzerland... "

"Don't make me count to 3" The Swiss warns the German

"Switzerland..."

"Eins..."

"Warten Sie..."

"Zwei..."

"Warten Sie... Let me explain."

"DREI!"

"WARTEN SIE! BITTE, LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"... Fine, you've got 2 minutes"

Germany takes a deep breath as he explains to Switzerland "You see; I was training with Italy awhile ago. He was getting slow in running so I told him to run fast but he didn't listen so I told him the second time but again not so I yelled at him the third time and he ran very fast that I wasn't able to catch up with him"

"… uhuh interesting but tell me, what makes you think his here?"

"Speak for yourself" Germany points at a large pile of dirt burying the side of the road, which was obvious to Germany this was the work of Italy since Italy does that to Germany's hometown whenever he gets really excited or terrified.

"WHAT THE-? SO IT WAS ITALY WHO MADE THIS MESS!" Switzerland yelled as he loads his shotgun

"Switzerland… Let me handle this" said the German who is trying to convince the Swiss to let him handle it

"Well… Fein, but if he ever EVER does this again to my territory, his not the only one who I am going to chase after" said the Swiss who is threatening the German

"Don't worry; you can count on me…"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"ME, How the hell is this MY FAULT exactly, huh!"  
>"OH SHUT IT!" the man shouted at the other man to pipe down as the man walks back and forth until he stops walking and faces to the other man "Listen… if you don't find a way to bring him back, I SWEAR-"<p>

"HEY!" the other man stands up, who was demanding to say something "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS CONCERN ABOUT LUDWIG'S DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT"

As the two argued for a quite sometime the phone rang from one of them

"And so, someone calls in to interrupt this fuck up matter"

"Oh, shut it" Then gets his cellphone from his pocket and checks who the receiver of the call is "Oh shit…"

"What?"  
>"It's… him"<p>

"Well… This could get ugly"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... that's it for now... Reviews? anyone? suggestions? :)**

**oh btw, for those who did not understand German let me translate that for you :)**

**Ja = Yes**  
><strong>Bruder = Brother<strong>  
><strong>Scheiße = Sh*t<strong>  
><strong>Eins = 1<strong>  
><strong>Zwei = 2<strong>  
><strong>Drei = 3<strong>  
><strong>Warten Sie = Wait<strong>  
><strong>Bitte = Please<strong>  
><strong>Fein = Fine<strong>

**Well hope that helps... thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter :)**


End file.
